Gaibon
is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a fire-breathing flying demon and a direct subordinate of Death. Description Gaibon is a gargoyle-like enemy who was first introduced as the second of the four final bosses in Super Castlevania IV. Since then, he has been a regular enemy in the series, usually fighting alongside Slogra or appearing in a room near him. He attacks by flying through the air, intermittently spewing fireballs down at the player. In Super Castlevania IV, he can also land and knock stalactites down from the ceiling. Upon taking damage, he turns red and begins firing bigger and more powerful blasts of fire, as well as moving in different patterns. His soul in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow allows a Gaibon familiar to follow Soma and attack with him, and is also used by Soma in his Dark Lord persona at the end of Julius Mode. His skeleton can be seen in a background of the Skeleton Cave in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. Appearances ''Super Castlevania IV In ''Super Castlevania IV, Gaibon is the second of the three final bosses before fighting Dracula. He starts out with a purple hue, shooting single fireballs that are easily extinguished by Simon's whip. However, after he loses half of his health, he will turn red and begin shooting volleys of fireballs which are much harder to avoid. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Gaibon is the first boss battle of the game. After that, he is a randomly encountered enemy. During the boss battle, he teams up with Slogra. He spews fireballs at the enemy while Slogra impales them with his spear. If he gets low on health, Gaibon will turn red and start to spew larger fireballs. He will also step on the ground to shoot even more projectiles at the player. However, if the player breaks Slogra's spear first, Gaibon will fly and carry Slogra through the air, and throw him at the player for massive damage. It is advised to defeat Gaibon after Slogra in this battle. However, when he begins dropping him at the player, note that although Slogra is stretched out, the hit-box remains the same. Therefore, the player can be under Slogra's beak, neck or head when he lands, and don't take any damage unless they are actually under him, the same as if he had been holding his spear. Events of ''Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku Gaibon alongside Slogra were found inside Dracula's Castle. When Death attempted to have them report on what was going on, the two attacked him, catching him off-guard temporarily, although he killed them all the same. However, when killed, they didn't seem to react at all to their demise, piquing Death's suspicions. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Gaibon can be found in several places, such as Mortvia Aqueduct and Dracula's Castle, to name a few. He attacks either by swooping down and slashing with his feet, firing a ripple laser from his mouth which has the ability to stun the player, or using his grab attack, picking up and hitting them six times if they don't break free. Gaibon does not turn red this time around to spew stronger fireballs like he did in other games. When the player encounters him, he can frequently be seen paired with Slogra, which is a dangerous combination; if they grab Hector (or Trevor in Trevor Mode), they will throw him into each other. Castlevania'' Animated Series Gaibon appears alongside Slogra in the Castlevania animated series, fighting against Trevor, Alucard, and Sypha. They team up as they do in Symphony of the Night when Gaibon grabs Slogra. Enemy Data Item Data Notes *In some games, if the player can manage to inflict enough damage, it is possible to kill Gaibon before he turns red. Gallery AllAbout-Gaibon.png|'Gaibon' from the All About Akumajō Dracula guide for Super Castlevania IV Harmony of Dissonance - Skeleton Cave - 01.png|Background of the Skeleton Cave in Harmony of Dissonance with Slogra and Gaibon Dxc 018.png|'Gaibons enemy list entry from the ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Boys.jpg|'Gaibon' and Slogra in the Castlevania animated series DlPNQetUYAUxS5y.jpg|'Gaibon' and Slogra in the Castlevania animated series Image0 (1).jpg|'Gaibon' and Slogra in the Castlevania animated series Sound gallery Videos Super Castlevania IV - Slogra, Gaibon and Death Symphony of the Night - Library Monsters Symphony of the Night - Gaibon and Slogra (main encounter, Luck Mode) Symphony of the Night - Gaibon and Slogra (alternative encounter, Luck Mode) Trivia *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, all of Gaibon's attacks have the Hit attribute (even his fireballs). References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See also *Death *Gaibon Familiar *Slogra es:Gaibon Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Knights Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Fire Enemies